


Dialogue de sourd

by Nelja



Series: Les conseils d'un professionnel [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Flander's Company
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Personalities
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Parker, étant humain, a quelques difficultés à envisager un des plus gros problèmes de Glory - même si son inconscient à lui a une idée sur la question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue de sourd

**Author's Note:**

> La Flander's appartient toujours aux Guardians. Buffy appartient à Joss Whedon et Mutant Enemy.
> 
> Spoilers sur la saison 5 de Buffy. Aussi, ce sera probablement difficile à comprendre si vous ne connaissez pas déjà les détails de la relation entre Glory et Ben, plus la clause que les humains normaux sont incapables de le savoir.

"Bonjour, madame ! Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici."

La femme à la courte robe rouge s'étendit dans le fauteuil homologué de la Flander's Company, son attitude laissant entendre qu'elle était habituée à mieux mais qu'avec tout son talent, elle trouverait quand même le moyen d'y trouver une position confortable. "Appelez-moi Votre Grandeur plutôt que madame. Je suis une déesse, après tout."

Parker haussa le sourcil, se demandant si c'était vrai ou si elle était juste venue pour un complexe de supériorité particulièrement avancé. Cela lui apprendrait à sécher les cours de théologie païenne, oh, et aussi à ne pas exiger de tous les patients qu'ils remplissent une fiche au préalable.

Le problème était que la plupart des affectations psychiques de ses patients avaient une haine pour toute forme de paperasse comme effet secondaire, et les renseignements demandés étaient trop personnels pour être remplis par un sbire.

"Votre Grandeur..."

"Ou Votre Excellence, cela peut marcher aussi. Certains m'appellent Glory, mais vous n'êtes clairement pas assez important pour cela."

"Votre Excellence, donc, et je dis ça en toute obséquiosité si cela vous amuse, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"

"Pas trop tôt. Je tiens d'abord à préciser que c'est ce monde qui est fou, pas moi ! Mais justement, il est en train de m'influencer !"

"Je comprends. Rien que les horaires des autobus sont une horreur cosmique."

"Et encore, vous ne rendez pas vraiment justice à certaines horreurs cosmiques que j'ai connues - pas celles qui m'ont exilée sur cette terre, celles qui étaient sympathiques ! Mais cessez de me faire perdre mon temps à détourner la conversation, et rendez-vous utile !"

"De quelle façon souhaitez-vous que je vous aide ?"

"C'est votre travail de répondre à cette question, pas le mien !"

"Je vois. Bien, commencez par m'expliquer ce qui vous énerve le plus dans notre univers."

"Actuellement, Ben. L'humain dans lequel je suis scellée. Je ne peux pas le supporter !"

"L'humain dans lequel vous êtes... ah, vous parlez de fiançailles !"

"Ah non ! Vous non plus, vous ne comprenez pas ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient engagé un simple humain pour un travail aussi important que m'écouter parler ! Ce que je veux dire - et je vais parler lentement, cette fois - est que parfois c'est lui qui prend le dessus ! Sur moi, vous comprenez, tout simplement parce qu'il est de ce monde et moi non ! Alors qu'il est totalement insignifiant ! C'est tellement humiliant ! Pour parler en vos termes, j'ai un terrible, abominable, problème de double personnalité."

"Ah, les doubles personnalités maléfiques !" dit Parker d'un ton rêveur. "Il est bien connu qu'elles peuvent être un vrai problème, vous brouiller avec vos amis, vous réconcilier avec vos ennemis, assassiner vos voisins, et finir le dernier rouleau de papier toilette sans en racheter."

"Rien à voir !" trancha Glory. "C'est moi qui suis maléfique ! Je parle d'une double personnalité bénéfique ! Vous savez qu'il soigne des enfants ? Ah, je préfèrerais largement qu'il aille assassiner les voisins - peut-être pas qu'il finisse le papier toilette, il y a des limites. En bref, si vous pouviez m'aider à l'envoyer n'importe où ailleurs, ça m'arrangerait bien !"

"Et des fois, elles deviennent même plus populaires que vous, et vous semblez oublié ! Prenez l'incroyable Hulk par rapport à Bruce Banner, par exemple."

"Ca, heureusement, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver. Ben est tellement fade, et moi tellement merveilleuse. Au moins, vous savez voir le bon côté d'une situation."

"Et elles ont toujours des goûts vestimentaires terrifiants, et qui ruinent toute votre crédibilité."

"Exactement ! Il s'habille plus mal qu'un sac... sans compter que son corps n'est pas merveilleux en premier lieu."

"C'est terrible, cette sensation que votre corps ne vous appartient pas, que vous pouvez à tout instant être dépouillé de votre vie."

"Je ne vous le fais pas dire !"

"Et bien sûr, il semble penser que c'est vous l'usurpateur. Impossible de discuter avec, de le convaincre de vous laisser la place."

"He, ce serait peut-être une idée..."

"Mais pardon, je digresse." Parker eut un charmant sourire d'excuse. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en suis venu à parler de ça, alors que ni vous ni moi n'avons de double personnalité." Il osa un léger rire et tenta de se concentrer sur la dernière chose qu'elle avait dite. "Donc, votre fiancé..."

A ce moment, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Glory se leva, sembla hésiter très brièvement à le transformer en steak haché, puis partit plutôt en claquant la porte.

Parker resta quelque peu désemparé. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir été poli. Mais avec les déesses, on ne savait jamais. Il était probable que la dernière phrase eût dû être accompagnée d'une formule de politesse pour ne pas l'offenser. Ou peut-être en sautant à cloche-pieds.

Ou tout simplement, cette exposition inutile sur les histoires de double personnalité l'avait ennuyée.

Parker soupira et décida de penser à autre chose.

Après tout, ce n'était probablement même pas une vraie déesse.


End file.
